Personnel
Category:IMPORT Table of Contents * A - F by Surname * G - L by Surname * M - R by Surname * S - Z by Surname * Deceased * Other Goto Staff list by expertise [ A - F by Surname] * Andersen, Ulrich Call sign ODIN * Andrews, Jason * Banks, Steven * Becker, Tabitha * Benton, James * Blake, Lily * Brooks, James * Bryant, James * Chace, Aeryn * Chase, Olivia * Collingwood, Rachel * Collingwood, Derrek * Cushing, Christopher * Creed, David * Daniels, Steven * Denning, Ruth * Eberhardt, Jurgen Otto * Farrell, Fitzgerald * Font, Harry * Font, Grace * Forester, William * Fox, Guy * Fox, Jeremy [ G - L by Surname] * Grey, Louisa * Gordon, Jane * Gordon, Raymond * Gordon, Richard * Hansen, Thor Call Sign THOR * Hardy, Harlequin * Harlington, Percival * Heaton, Richard * Herbert, Vernon * Hicks, Morris * Highway, Nicholas * Hobbes, Benjamin * Hunt, Logan * Jameson, Marcus * Jensen, Morten Call Sign Heimdal * Kibble, James * Kincaid, Alex * Knox, John * Llewellyn, Rhys * Lockhart, Wyatt [ M - R by Surname] * Merryweather, James * Millar "Dusty" * Milton, Richard * Modeski, Joe * Molotov, Alexander * Montgomery, Owen * Moridin, Samuel * Morris, George * Munroe, Alexander * Nash, Bryan * Newby, Larry * Nielsen, Mathias Call Sign LOKE * North, Jacqueline * O'Brien, Rigby * Parker, Jess * Pike, Edward * Piper, Molly * Potter, James * Reaver, Cain * Robertson-Knight, Sophie [ S - Z by Surname] * Savage, Bill * Sharpe, Daniel * Simms, Mike * Smythe, Abraham * Stephenson, Robert * Summers, Maxwell * Symmonds, Aaron * Tereshkova, Helena * Thorne, Thomas * Trimble, Robert * Tyler, Richard * Tyler, Miranda * Van Horne, JT * Waterhouse, Duncan * Waterhouse, Laura * Watts, Isobel * Weston, Campbell III * Van Wolfe, CJ * Young, Frederick [ Deceased] * Armstrong, Connor * Breeg, Benjamin * Carmichael, Crispin * Cornelius, Yardley * Else, Adrian * Flint, Thomas * Harris, Mark * Hobbs, Roderick * Larkham, Abigail * Lewis, Ceredig * Lewis, Keser * Maddox, Jason * Manning, Geffory * Masters, Robin * Maynard, Lewis * Parkes, Anthony * Rice, Steven * Spartan, John * Starky, John * Thorne, James * Valentine, Gabriel * Waldon, Wynford Lost in acton on the Bellerophon. Confirmed Casualty List : 1st February 2012 * Captain Jonas Williams RN * de la Croix, Jean-Pierre * Captain (Army) David Lash * Captain (Army) Gary Caffey * Lieutenant Chris Gilstrap * Lieutenant James Camarillo * Lieutenant Robert Simms * Flight Lieutenant John Daniels * Flight Lieutenant Stevie Kirkpatrick * Lieutenant Rebecca Louise DeWitt * Lieutenant Simon Jenkins * Flight Lieutenant Carter O'Padreigh * Flight Lieutenant Vincent Cameron-Mitchell * Haputman Heinz Gustav Schultz * Flying Officer Ozwald Francies * WO Jesse Davie * Knight, Rob * FS Wanda Buford * FS Jason Claar * FS Lois Wexler * CT Chad Meacham * CT Joseph Haws * CT Edward Pullen * CT Marianne Dalessio * CT Leah Bull * CT Jerry Thorp * Sgt Jerry Feder * Sgt Patrick Waldon * Sgt Walter Brien * Cpl Phillip Linkous * Cpl Kara Witter * Cpl Andrew Wiley * Cpl Mabel Acree * LCpl Beatrice Han * LCpl Nathan Wilford * LCplBruce Craven * SAC Miles Quinn * SAC Luz Kingery * SAC Shawn Rueda * SAC Jean Roddenberry * SAC Craig Paniagua * SAC Kathy Acord * SSgt Robert Brunner * SSgt Michael Smith * SSgt John Smith * SAC Victor Stringfellow * SAC Earl Bardwell * SAC Lillian Ohara * SAC Nicole Smtih * SAC Melanie Cancel * Sgt Shawn Kite * LAC Jack Sullins * LCpl Toni Horne * LAC Jack Britt * LAC Marc Williams * LCpl Kevin Barrick * LAC Justin Denison * LCpl Louise Stephan * LAC Riordan * LCpl Jeff Ko * LCpl Jacob Pearman * LCpl Dale Brink * LAC Victor Daly * LAC Eleanor Ingraham * AC Sofia Watrous * AC Julio Highfill * AC Christian Mccluney * AC Nelson Wakeman * AC Allan Gressett * AC Karina Palmeri * AC Jamie Rio * AC Nelson Honahni * AC Serena Townson * AC Noemi Delorey * AC Ted Picone * AC Lonnie Arend * AC Christian Lesser * AC Fernando Castaldo * AC Allan Neidig * AC Erik Chery * AC Mathew Fredricks * AC Julianne Frenzel * AC Guy Santore * AC Pearlie Seago * AC Roxie Bulger * AC Lance Spake * AC Milagros Puskar * AC Neil Rexroat * AC Dumire * AC Sofia Brunetti * AC Jeanie Hy * AC Tyrone Hypolite * Pvt Danielle Mcbride * Pvt Luis Rumph * Pvt Jerry Casarez * Pvt Todd Turnbull * Pvt Anthony Lock * Pvt James Clark * Pvt Eric Wiggs * Pvt Benjamin Grasso * Pvt Luis Lecompte * Pvt Jesse Windsor * Pvt Christy Keane [ Other] * Klimov, Sergei Became an Ancient and ascended * Goode, Ben Died and brought to life by a machine on a planet which he can not now leave * Urquart, James Died and brought to life by a machine on a planet which he can not now leave * Calvin, Richard Imprisoned for crimes committed on SEF active service * Pemberton, Henry Cloned avatar infiltrated into SEF by the organisation known as "Evil NATO", subsequently terminated on discovery of his true nature. * Al-Soof, Nadeem Returned to previous trade. * Cvjetkovich, Nicholas Took the Long Walk * Freeman, Allan Took the Long Walk Goto Medical records Goto Staff list by expertise Goto Team List Back to Start